chaofandomcom-20200223-history
Life Cycle
What is the chao life cycle ? The Chao life cycle is a cycle of different life stages that a Chao will experience throughout their lifetime. It starts from the beginning of life as an egg and goes all the way to the very end with death. The Chao Life Cycle''' ''' Egg Stage Like many non-mammals, Chao begin their life in an egg. At this stage, the Chao's stat grades are decided. There are several ways to hatch an egg: *Throwing - Throwing an egg against something will cause the egg to open and have its trait more energizied upon because it causes no damage toward the player, so dont fret its relationship with you is fine. *Shaking - Picking up the egg and shaking it a few times will cause the egg to hatch once you set it down. This is the most preferred method as it does not harm the Chao, and will cause it to hatch quickly. *Waiting - After a certain amount of time, an egg will hatch on its own. Childhood This is the youngest stage of a Chao's life, starting right after the Chao hatches. In this stage, your Chao will act much like a baby, crawling and exploring a lot. The Chao must be given Food, Animals, and Chaos Drives to increase its stats. First Evolution After a certain amount of time spent with your Chao, it will sit down and go into a coccoon. This cocoon will either be a light white or blue depending on the game. Inside this cocoon, the Chao will undergo some big changes in appearance. After a couple minutes, the coccoon will fade away, reavealing the Chao in its new form. After completion of the First Evolution, a Chao is considered to be an adult. Adulthood An adult Chao will no longer make the baby sounds of childhood,(unless it cannot walk, which i always found strange) and will tend to socialize more with other Chao. During adulthood, a Chao is able to breed with other Chao to produce new eggs. This process is called Chao Breeding. Second Evolution: Second Evolution is a very slow process that takes much of a Chao's lifespan. Over time, a Chao will slowly change depending on its dominant stats. The appearance will slowly change to reflect the specific stat(s) that have had the highest influence on the Chao. End of Life: After living through all the stages of the Chao Lifecycle, a Chao's life must eventually come to an end. At the end of a Chao's life, there are two stages it can undergo. Reincarnation: While the end of any being's life is normally a very sad thing, Chao have a very unique ability to be reincarnated after death. If a Chao is treated well, at the end of its life, it will disappear into a pink cocoon to die. When that cocoon fades away, it will reveal a new Chao egg inside. This Chao egg will contain the reincarnated form of that Chao. The Chao that hatches from the egg will have retained its name, a portion of its skills, and every lesson it learned in Chao Kindergarten (Sonic Adventure 2). The Chao will start its lifecycle once again from the very beginning! Death: In the case that a Chao was not treated well, it will not reincarnate when it dies. When a Chao dies, it disappears into a grey cocoon, never to be seen again. NormalChaoEgg.png|A normal Chao egg NormalChaoHatching.png|A normal Chao hatching NormalChaoFirstEvoIn.png|A normal Chao going into first evolution BlueFirstEvoCoccoon.png|Blue first evolution cocoon NormalChaoFirstEvoOut.png|A normal Chao coming out of first evolution NormalChaoEvoComparison.png|Normal Chao at different stages NormalChaoCocoonReincarnate.png|A normal Chao going into a pink cocoon to reincarnate NormalEggReincarnated.png|A reincarnated Chao egg coming out of a pink cocoon NormalChaoDeath.png|A Chao going into a grey cocoon to die EmptyDeathCocoon.png|Empty cocoon after a Chao has died Category:Basics Category:Cleanup